Chaotic Harmony
by BurningBlast
Summary: After Chaos is defeated, Dr. Eggman turns his way towards Equestria as he knows where Sonic is. As well as that, someone thinks Sonic is a 'source' to take out Princess Celestia. Many more fiends come to play as well. Can Sonic, Silver, and The Mane Six stop them?
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER

THE FOLLOWING IS A SEQUEL TO CHAOS OF HARMONY, PLEASE READ CHAOS OF HARMONY TO CATCH UP. SONIC BELONGS TO SEGA, AND MLP BELONGS TO HASBRO, THAT'S THE ONE TIME I'M SAYING IT. WE HOPE YOU ENJOY :D .

...

Chaotic Harmony

Prologue

Back at Eggman's Base, 3 robots were trying to find Sonic. One of them was small but had no feet, so he tried to jump up.

"Careful you twit! You might break it!" A tall chicken robot yelled at the robot.

"Don't blame me, I don't have legs!" The robot said as an excuse. The 3rd robot gritted his teeth, seeing the two boltbrains fool around made him stressful. He already had to deal with Cubot's madness. But these two were MAD childish. The robot then let the anger go.

(PKM: Can't hold it back anymore!)

(*Blaine used Red Burst.)

(Blaine: BURST!)

(* The Burst wisp explodes on PKM.)

"SCRATCH, GROUNDER, STOP FOOLING AROUND!" The robot said, looking like steam was going to come out of his nose. Scratch and Grounder looked at the ground.

"Yes, Coconuts." They both said. Coconuts had always almost captured Sonic &amp; Tails' a few times.

(Burn: What's with the fancy 'and' ?_? )

(PKM: I knew you were gonna say that.)

But Scratch and Grounder had always gotten in the way. Coconuts smirked.

"I helped you two escape Mammoth Mogul, and now your going to help me capture the hedgehog!" He told them. Scratch and Grounder sighed. Then a robot came over the loud speaker.

"Cleanup on isle five." The voice said.. Coconuts shivered. He once again had to cleanup oil. As he exited the room he looked back at the two robots.

"You two, try and find him." He said exiting. Scratch looked back at the screen. Grounder then jumped up again. This time he landed flat on the control panel.

"GET OFF IT, YOUR GONNA BRAKE IT!" Scratch yelled at Grounder. Grounder got up and his wheels started whirling, but the buttons on the control panel flew up in the dust. Scratch tried to grab the buttons but accidentally hit Grounder. He went face first into a red button. Scratch then picked him up and threw him against the wall. Grounder came back towards Scratch a bit damaged. Scratch looked at the screen and did his usual laugh. He then grinned. Grounder grinned too.

"Oh, Dr. Robotnik! We have something for you!" Scratch yelled.

(Burn: Grounder hit the exact right button out of all the millions of buttons they would've chose. Coincidence, I don't think so.)

Eggman went into the room in his Egg Mobile with Orbot and Cubot by his sides.

"Yo, what up dog?" Cubot asked. Scratch did a very confused looked.

"He said, 'Hi, how are you doing?'" Grounder explained to Scratch. Cubot then started explaining things to Scratch.

"Me and him hang, ya know when i'm saying?" Cubot asked in a voice that didn't compute to Scratch. Eggman gritted his teeth. Remembering telling Orbot to fix Cubot's voice chip.

" . Voice chip. NOW." He said in steamed voice. Orbot folded his hands.

"Wouldn't be better to see the Chaos Emeralds coordinates?" Orbot asked. Eggman responded by giving him a death stare.

(Ckid: Luigi death stare?)

(PKM: Whelp, there's that Mario Kart 8 reference I was hoping for.)

Orbot then started working on Cubots voice chip. Eggman got out of the Egg Mobile and step towards the two. Coconuts who was shivering in terror, was about to enter when he ducked beside the door when he saw Eggman.

"What do you two want." He said. Scratch and Grounder pointed at the ground sweating oil. Eggman looked at the screen. He then did his trademark toothy smile.

"BRILLIANT! You two deserve a promotion. Coconuts jumped up with after hearing this. The siren on his head started flashing lights. He then ran towards Eggman.

"I deserve a promotion too, I helped them!" Coconuts said. Eggman stroked his chin. He then looked at Scratch and Grounder who had some of their attention on Cubot going in circles singing 'La La La La La'.

"What do you two think?" Eggman asked. Grounder answered first.

"No way, he's nothing but trouble." Grounder said grinning. Scratch then spoke.

"Yeah he's nuts." Scratch said winking and nudging Grounder.

(Blaine: Great job for puns.)

Eggman then went back in his Egg Mobile. Orbot and Cubot followed. Well, Orbot had to drag Cubot cause' he wouldn't stop singing.

"Prepare the Badniks, we're going to planet..."

"...A Planet called 'Equestria'." Eggman said as the Egg Mobile flew out of the room. Coconuts glared at Scratch and Grounder, he then left stomping out the room getting the badniks ready. A robot then puked oil on him., sending him crashing into the wall.

"Clean up on isle 3." A voice from the speaker said.

"OH, C"MON!" Coconuts yelled.

(All: LONGEST. PAUSE. EVER.)


	2. Chapter 1: The Loyal Rodent

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 1

The Loyal Rodent

Was it fun for Silver having to clean stuff up? No. It took a long time, even with his psychic powers. Celestia and Luna were trying to find the last element which was in the glass windows.

"Thou seem to not have a good hiding place, sister." Luna scoffed.

"It appears this, water creature isn't very good." Celestia said. Luna used her magic to take the element out of the glass but a flashing light appeared. Chaos had left a trick up his sleeve. Luna was blinded and was sent dropping into the ground.

(Blaine: WTF happened.)

(K.O.K: (Knock-Out-Knight.) Blinding light?)

Just before Luna hit the ground. A cyan aura lifted her back into the air and gentle set her on the ground.

She looked over her to see a Silver the Hedgehog. He smirked.

"Always gotta do my job." He said. He then levitated himself off the ground and went to clean something else.

Believe it or not.

Luna blushed.

(Red: SPOILER ALERT!)

(Ckid: I was gonna say.)

(PKM: You were gonna say everything! :P )

(Ckid: The Krusty Krack?)

(PKM: I didn't know you were gonna say that.)

(Burn: No one did.)

Celestia flew down and chuckled.

"Do you like him?" Celestia asked. Luna's blush went away just in time.

"And why would we think that?" Luna asked. Celestia rolled her eyes.

"Oh nothing."

...

Twilight seemed a bit rather 'confused', with Rarity. She was trying to figure out how to make the perfect dresses in-time. But that didn't stop Spike from sending a letter to Celestia.

Sonic was helping Applejack get apples off the tree.

Rainbow Dash was showing Lightspeed Dust how fast she can go.

Pinkie Pie was preparing a birthday party.

And Fluttershy was feeding Angel.

However, in Everfree forest. A green light appears as two people also appear.

"Are we there yet? We've been through so many dimensions?" said a heavy voice.

(Red: Oh wow, were making their voices dead.)

(Burn: No, their voices are soft.

(Red: Dead.)

(Burn: Soft.)

(Red: Dead.)

(Burn: Soft.)

(K.O.K: STFU!)

(PKM: You might give the answers away.)

(Blaine: Sorta.)

"Almost, Knuckles'." A soft voice said.

(Burn &amp; Red: BOTH!? :O .)

(*Blaine plays dun dun daa sound effect.)

"We seem to be in the dimension Sonic's in." The voice said.

"Then let's go, Tails'." Knuckles' said.


	3. Chapter 2: Behold the Aura

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 2

Behold the Aura

(Ckid: Whelp, good job on that Lucario reference. That's what we get cause' Mewtwo is in Smash.)

Back on Mobius.

(Burn &amp; Blaine: SERIOUSLY!)

A robot was standing near a grave that said. "R.I.P Gemerl". The robot heard something from the distance as he tells it.

"Leave this place, Mephiles." The robot said in a robotic voice. Mephiles responded.

"Sorry, Emerl, but I need to kill you." Mephiles.

"If that is or fate..." Emerl's eyes turn red.

"...So be it." Emerl said as he flew towards Mephiles balling his fists and making a punch. Mephiles blocks jumps backwards.

"You fall today in this castle." He said. Thunder surronded him instnatly as a dark aura grew around Mephiles.

(Burn: One Minute Melee?)

(PKM: That's what i'm thinking right now T_T .)

(Red: Me too.)

(K.O.K: Me three.)

Emerl comes towards Mephiles at a very slow place. Mephiles hovers off the ground and. charges at Emerl. Unexpectedly hit by a giant green blast into a wall. Mephiles charges into Emerl again and a burning dark flame went around him.

(PKM: Use flamecharge!)

Emerl busted out of castle into Sky Sacntuary where everyone was most surprised to see him.

"What is he doing here!" The Chaotix Ray, Jet, and Scourge asked. Shadow looked up. "More importantly...". He saw a somewhat clone of himself. "What is Mephiles doing here.." He said.

Jet gritted his teeth.

"HEY! That guy tried to kill us!" Jet screeched. Mephiles would smirk if he had a mouth.

"That's what i'm going to do again." He said as a light beam shot out of his hand.

"WATCH THE POWER OF AURA!" He shut their eyes as if their world would turn white. But they then heard.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"


	4. Chapter 3: Gizoid vs God of Darkness

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 3

Gizoid vs God of Darkness

(PKM: So are we, still using the Lucario references?)

(Burn: Maybe..)

Everyone clears their eyes of the ash.

(Ckid: The moment I heard the word 'ash'. I knew we were still going. T_T .)

Shadow opens his eyes to find himself in a castle. Looking behind him. He sees Omega, Jet, and Scourge. Making an average glare at Scourge and turning his head back.

"Where are we?" Jet asked hovering off the ground on his extreme gear.

"I have no idea. I've never been here." Shadow replied still a bit confused where they were. Shadow's eyes widened noticing what this was.

A trap.

Shadow he turned around and he was right. The person he needed most other then Omega right now.

Emerl.

...

The Chaotix were in the middle of a cave. Charmy was looking around zipping through the cave as he went. Yes didn't know that the cave was unstable. Mighty and Ray fist pumped happy that they were back. Espio was in ninja pose. Vector being curious , asked Espio what he was doing.

"Hey, Espio, what's up?" He asked as Espio put his finger up at Vector. Signing him to shut up.

Vector looked around as he knew he forgot something. The gears then started working in his head as he gasped.

*Exclamation sound effect from metal gear.

(* K.O.K uppercuts Blaine.)

(K.O.K: SHORUKEN!)

They forgot about Emerl! Just like Shadow did.

...

Mephiles looked at the rubble. No one in sight. He started hovering away when something came right at him. He blocked just in time to see Emerl with red eyes.

"I always keep my word." He said.

(PKM: Mephiles is too powerful.)

(Ckid: You know what we need?)

(PKM: Nope :P .)

(Ckid: THE NOTA-PE-NIS 4000! :D)

(PKM: ...)

Emerl went to kick Mephiles but he leaped backwards. Mephiles charge a few balls of energy at Emerl.

(Blaine: HADOOKEN!)

(Red: I was gonna say that! :( )

(Burn: Quit whining.)

When he fired it Emerl dodged the first one by sidestepping. He then blocked the rest. Mephiles then blasted Demon Fire at Emerl. Failing as he ducks. Emerl then made rocket-thrusters appear on his back. AS they started up he held out his fist. Mephiles laughed.

"Do you really think that will hurt m-" He couldn't finish as Emerl hits him hard in the face. Emerl charges him into a wall at full speed. When hitting a mossy wall. Emerl's thrusters stop as he uppercuts Mephiles.

(ALL: C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!)

As he hits the ground, Emerl starts rapidly punching Mephiles. He then pins him to the almost destroyed wall. His eyes turn lime green as he shoots a laser out of his eyes causing Mephiles to get blasted to the next wall. He gets up a bit weak looking in front of him to see Emerl blasting at him. He jumps right in time and curls up into a spin ball hitting Emerl twice. As he hits the ground, he shoots a laser out of his hand. Emerl chuckles as he starts sparking electricty. He then focuses the energy and fires it at Mephiles. A grey corrupted chaos emerald glowed purple around Mephiles. When it was hit by then laser. It glowed as 30 Mephiles's appeared.

(PKM: Use Double Team!)

Then all spin attacked Emerl. Then then all formed a vertical line and started charging dark energy.

"Good bye." The real Mephiles said as a giant blast hit Emerl. When the blast's smoke cleared. A damaged Emerl was on the floor. Mephiles could see his wires as he ripped the one in his chest out. He then chuckled.

"Now to deal with them" he said disappearing in flames.


	5. Chapter 4: Doing the Hero Thang

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 4

Doing the Hero Thang

Sonic was just doing his regular run through Everfree forest. When something 'strange', had happened. A dark hedgehog that looked like Shadow appeared in front of him. Blasting a giant laser at him.

(PKM: GET NOSCOPED!)

He quick stepped and opened his mouth to say something like. 'What the heck!', but the creature slashed him with his hand looking like a shadow.

(Burn: Use shadow cock!)

(K.O.K: Actually, it's shadow claw.)

(Burn: SHAT UP!)

He curled up into his spin attack and charged at the creature. It stands there charging an energy ball of darkness.

...

Meanwhile, on Applejack's farm. She and Bic Mac were bucking some apples off trees when she heard a large explosion. Robots came flying towards them. 2 of them looking like Sonic except one was silver. And a cow robot as well. Applejack raised an eyebrow at the cow robot. Nothing very important about it. Other then it was firing corn missiles.

Applejack and Big Mac got ready to fight the robots while Apple Bloom ran towards the Crusaders. Mostly cause' the robot seemed familiar to a hedgehog. The blue robot went towards Big Mac and attempted to punch him only to be collided with his hoof. Big Mac then took the second to buck him. Only taking a bit of damage to the robot Sonic. A missile launcher then came into his hand and he shot a missile at him. Missing and hitting a tree. The silver Sonic robot charged at Applejack with his rocket boosters on him.

(Red: You literally said it's name T_T .)

(PKM: Don't judge me. :I )

Applejack charged up her hoofs and bucked the silver robot. It then curled up to an even spikier ball then Sonic's and span at her. Ducking to doge the robot only to lose a little tiny snip of hair. The robot then cut a tree while U-turning next to his 'friend' robot.

...

The strange beast hit Sonic with the energy ball sending him stumbling backwards. Sonic got up just in time to homing attack the strange beast, forcefully making him stop a dark punch. Then the beast leaps toward Sonic having his fist's aura surrounded by dark fire. Sonic ran towards the beast and at the last second drifted his feet into the monsters fist. A sonic boom could be heard as neither one of them move. They seem flinched.


	6. Chapter 5: Deadline

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 5

Deadline

The two robots span into a spiky ball and aimed at Big Mac and Applejack. Both jumped out of the way to dodge the attack. Big Mac then grabbed the silver Sonic who was trying to break through a boulder. He then threw him against the tress with his fore hooves.

(PKM: Whoa, how does anyone do that?)

(Red: No physics.)

The robotic Sonic stared at Big Mac with his burning orange eyes. He held out his fist and started to transform. In the next few seconds it turned into a machine gun.

(Burn: I guess I can picture that.)

He fired at Big Mac hoping to hit him but he kept galloping away from the bullets. He then went behind a tree for cover.

'_I reckon that this won't give up until he gets all the apples bucked outta him. But I gotta get close._' Big Mac thought.

(K.O.K: How long has it been since the last thought.)

(PKM: 9000 years!)

(* Blaine charges a laser at K.O.K.)

(Blaine: IT'S OVER 9000! BLAAAAA! GET REKT!)

Applejack struggled to try and fight the blue Sonic. He kept blocking or teleporting away. Eventually she was able to buck the robot Sonic into a tree. A drip of oil came off his stomach. The place where Applejack bucked him. It then curled up to a spiky ball that was 2 times bigger and spikier then Sonic's. It then raced at her at full speed. Leaping to the left to dodge. She hit the ground making her dusty. The robot Sonic then shot an energy blast out of it's arm cannon. It's eyes saying 'DIE'. Hitting Applejack critically and blasting her into a tree. It then turned into a missile launcher.

(PKM: Can I ask you guys something? Why do you love Street Fighter and Super Mario Bros Z.)

(ALL except PKM: No we don't.)

(PKM: Then why are you wearing shirts and hats that say 'SHORUKEN', 'DO A HADOOKEN', 'HEROES ALWAYS WIN' And 'GO SUPER SAYIN'.)

The robot Sonic fired a missile at Applejack. A large explosion is heard as smoke plows everywhere. This also made the silver Sonic stop fire. Giving Big Mac some time to think of a blue robot Sonic stepped forward towards the tree but when he looked at it. No trace of Applejack was found. He looked around him and two seconds later something galloped towards robot Sonic didn't have time to react as the pony bucked him in the face making him confused.

"Ya'll gonna regret what you did." She said then charging up a punch and bucking the robot in the face with her fore hoof. Applejack then ran towards the silver Sonic but just as she did. The silver Sonic's rocket-boosters fired up and before you could snap your fingers he blasted towards the apple mare kicking her in the chin blasting her through the barn. Applejack saw Granny Smith...

...Still sleeping in her rocking chair.

(PKM: Wow, that was a down note.)

(Ckid: You got that right.)

Bleeding historically the silver Sonic came inside the barn through the hole Applejack made and looked her in the eyes. He then grabbed her by the neck. It's other hand's silver claws shined brightly. Closing her eyes with fear Big Mac entered the barn and gritted his teeth. quietly coming towards the robot. He then tapped it on the solider causing it to turn around.

"Surprise." Big Mac said bucking him so hard him blasted through the barn. Applejack looked relieved. One being that they defeated the robot, the other being that Granny Smith hasn't woken up yet.

"Ya know where Applebloom went?" Applejack asked.

"Nnope." Big Mac replied.

(Ckid: Was that TF2?)

(Blaine: Nope, just Big Mac.)

(Ckid: Aw :.

(Blaine: But the one I did was TF2.)

(Ckid HOORAY FOR TF2! :D )

Just as they said that, the cutie mark crusaders came in.

"I knew he was just trouble." Scootoloo said sneering. "If I see that blue porcupine again I'M GONNA!...

(PKM: Speaking of Sonic.)

(Burn: Epic cutoff, wow, just wow.)

(Red: We interrupt Scootoloo's dialogue to bring you Sonic.)

...

As time freezes both fighters look each other in the the eyes. Both having the same look. 'You're finished!' Sonic jumps backwards then pulls out a fighting stance.

(Burn: If you want to make this awesomer, look up. Pokemon black &amp; white Hugh music extended.)

(PKM: It sounds like Mega Man.)

Sonic spin attacks at the creature only to be blocked mid-air. Sonic leaps backwards out of his spin attack and dashes forward again, side kicking the creature. Only failing terribly as the creature didn't even block.

"Ya like that chuckle nuts?" He asked.

(PKM: Scout?)

(Blaine: I knew it.)

He then grabbed Sonic by his leg and swung him around in a circle.

"**AHHHH! MAKE IT STOP! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!**" He yelled. The creature then threw him into a tree. The creatures hand fired an energy ball of darkness at Sonic that hit. Sonic hit the ground damaged deadly, getting up damaged Blasting forward at supersonic speeds, he then jumped up and kicked the creature downwards towards the ground. This time a bit stunned. Sonic homing attacked the creature into a boulder. Causing some ruble to appear, the creature then blasted at Sonic somehow flying.

(K.O.K: Wow great logic.)

Both hands balled into fists aiming at Sonic. Sonic grabbed them just in time as he touches the ground. A dark fire appears around the creature and his eyes. He seemed demonic.

"**WHAT'S WRONG?! WEAKLING.**" The creature said in a demonic voice stepping towards Sonic as his fists start burning dark fire.

"**ARE YOU AFRAID TO FACE THE WRATH OF MEPHILES THE DA-**" He couldn't finish as Sonic headbutted him. Making him cover his eyes. Sonic then charged up his homing attack to full blast and ran forward.

"It's all or nothing!" Sonic yelled spinning through Mephiles. As Sonic hit the ground Mephiles froze and then collapsed with his head separated from his body. Sonic put up a loser sign and walked away. Mephiles disappeared into the ground while dark flames surrounded him. AS Sonic walked away his quills went up. An enemy was near but where?

(PKM: Is this Sonic the Hedgehog or Dragon Ball Z!?)

(Blaine: Both?)

A dark shadow then appeared out of nowhere relieving Mephiles. Dark flames surrounded his hands as he lifted them up in the air.

"**DIE!**" He yelled as Dark flames came out of the ground. Sonic was about to run but the flames caught him. His hands on the ground in somewhat defeated. He seemed to be surrounded by darkness. Mephiles chuckled then threw a dark energy fireball at his chest. Making Sonic scream in pain.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" He yelled as darkness corrupted him somewhat. A dark orb came out of his body as if it were his soul.

"**WELL THAT SUCKS FOR YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**" Mephiles then pulled out cards and started reading them.

"**CONGRATULATIONS! YOU'VE ONE TODAY'S BLAH BLAH BLAH TO BLAH BLAH! YOU'RE PRIZE? DEATH!**" Mephiles yelled with excitement.

(PKM: That's like saying yay to chocolate-)

(Blaine: Chocolate, did you say chocolate.)

(PKM: Yeah why?)

(Blaine: Chocolate? Chocolate!?

(*PKM rolls his eyes.)

(PKM: Oh no.)

(Blaine: CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE CHOCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAATTTTTTEEEEE, FINALLY!)

"**AWAKEN FLEET AWAY SONIC!**" Mephiles yelled as the orb didn't give up. Lightning of darkness surrounded him as his eyes seemed possessed, he also turned black.

(Blaine: THAT'S RACIST!)

(ALL except Blaine: NOT THAT BLACK DUMB ASS!)

His quills also rose up as if he turned Super. He then ran towards Mephiles then jumping up and spinning into a ball slicing through him like he was cheese. Mephiles started cracking apart as darkness surrounded him.

"**NO NO NOOOOO! NoO**oooooo-" Mephiles disappeared in a dark flash of lightning not leaving one trace of him being there. Sonic turned back to normal breathing heavily as wiping the blood and ash off him.

"What, was that?" He asked himself. He felt a bit warmer. And darker. Looking at his fur he seemed to turn a bit dark blue. Sonic just shrugged it off and started running out of the forest.

"That was like a nightmare." He said then shivering.

(K.O.K:But you saw it soooo... what gives?)

(PKM: Wrong answer!)

(*Blaine absorbs Cyan Laser and turns Cyan.)

(Blaine: LAZER!)

(*Blaine blasts towards at the speed of light as a laser and back kicks K.O.K into a one-minus stock (Smash bros.) as a GAME sound effect is in the background.

(Announcer: The winner is...BLAINE!)

(Blaine: You got rekt.)

(*Blaine duels the middle finger as everything turns MLG.)

(PKM: WOMBO COMBO!)

(Red: GET YO ASS KICKED!)

(Burn: U 2 SLOW!)

(Ckid: 360 NOSCOPE!)

(K.O.K: ENOUGH!)

(K.O.K takes out his gold Meta Knight sword and hits Blaine with a fire up smash.

(*K.O.K Is the new winner with Kirby victory music in the background.

(Announcer: This game's new winner is...

(K.O.K: Don't underestimate your opponent

(Anouncer: Knock-Out Knight! )

(*Screen that says 'STAND BY' appears.)

A creature from above looks at Sonic running and smirks.

"Don't rest too soon Quickster, soon you will bow before The GREAT WIZARD OF POWER!" The creature says and laughs evilly.

"AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA *Cough Cough*." The creature coughs.

(PKM: We'll give you a hint, this Great Wizard of Power is from the Sonic Comics.)


	7. Chapter 6: I am the EGGMAN

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 6

I am the E.G.G.M.A.N.

Back at Mobius, Dr Eggman was getting ready to get the Egg Fleet up in the air. And when he saw Silver Sonic and Mecha Sonic's progress, he kicked the chair against Cubot.

"IMPOSSIBLE! THEY LOST AGAIN!" Eggman yelled with rage. Like he wanted to destroy everything they loved and made them watch.

"But Sonic has defeated you all the time, no matter how deadly your robot was." Orbot pointed out.

"But I was so close on the ARK!" Eggman exclaimed.

(Burn: Sonic Adventure 2.)

"But didn't you save him from lava twice?" Orbot asked.

(PKM: Sonic Lost World.)

(Ckid: And Sonic the Hedgehog for the Game Gear.)

(*PKM Faceplams while growning.)

Just then, Cubot comes back towards the two, unfortunate that his voice chip broke while the chair hit him.

"BURN!" He yelled at Eggman.

(Burn: What.)

(PKM: Shut up -_- .)

"Er, no matter, I can track them to see if they have any data on Sonic. When it came up, an orange mare was shown instead. Eggman raised an eyebrow not knowing what the heck happened to Sonic.

"He looks different" Orbot pointed out. Cubot went towards the screen wanting to get a better look at Sonic.

"I think he got a haircut." Cubot said scratching his head. Eggman then looked closer.

"No you idiots! This isn't Sonic, it's a pony!" Eggman said. Both Orbot and Cubot nodded and let off a long 'Ohhhhhhhhh'.

...

In the other room, Scratch and Grounder were trying to come up with a machine that will destroy Sonic once and for all.

"So this part goes here and then.." Scratch was irrupted by Grounder.

"No, no, Scratch, this piece goes here!" Grounder said with a grin.

(Red: Does it matter? We don't know which place your're talking about.)

Coconuts was sweeping the floors outside the room when he heard the two fighting, possibly breaking each other apart. Coconuts ran inside and grabbed a laser gun. Then shooting them causing a small explosion.

(Blaine: Nothing weird.)

Scratch growled at Grounder while Grounder just threatened him with a glue gun.

"YOU TWO WILL NEVER CAPTURE THE HEDGEHOG!" Coconuts yelled.

Scratch and Grounder looked at Coconuts for a second. Coconuts smiled evilly and thought of a plan.

"If you two really want to capture the hedgehog, listen up..." He said as Scratch and Grounder nodded and gave their absolute attention to Coconuts.

...

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot has figured out that this mare's name was Applejack.

"So, Sonic's friends with a pony eh?" Eggman said saying in his mind that this would be an easy mission.

"Boss, how do we know that's Sonic's friend?" Orbot asked. Eggman did his trademark toothy smile.

"Just a little guess." Eggman said.

"Metal!" Eggman yelled while snapping his fingers. A metal robot then flew towards Eggman.

"Go take care of that blue pest. I'l send you coordinates." Eggman says as Metal leaves the base and sets out for Equestria to destroy Sonic.

(PKM: How do you guys think he could get their.)

(K.O.K: By plane?)

(Ckid: By rockets.)

(PKM: CORRECT CKID, AND YOU WIN NOTHING CAUSE YOU SUCK!)

(Ckid: Hooray! :D)


	8. Chapter 7: Robot-nik Battle

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 7

Robot-nik Battle

Applejack and Big Mac had just cleaned up the messy barn. Surprisingly not waking Granny Smith once.

(PKM: How convenient.)

(Ckid: WE NEED A NOT-A-PE-NIS 4000 TO CLEAN THIS UP.)

(K.O.K: Ckid, stfu.)

Applejack was paying most attention to Scootoloo though, kicking rocks as if it were Sonic. But there was a problem, Sonic didn't do it.

. She just kept o-

BOOM!

Sonic came in with gleaming red eyes. Applejack smiled,

"Well hi there Sugar-ho-" She couldn't finish as the blue hedgehog punched her in the face.

(Burn: Ho- Definition: Person who has sex with random people.)

(Ckid: XD.)

She got up a bit damaged as it felt like 'metal'.

(Blaine: Quoting T_T.)

"WHAT THE HAY!" She said. The blue 'hedgehog' then shot lasers out of it's eyes.

"I reckon that's not, Sonic," Applejack said.

"Eeyup." Big Mac responded. Dodging a laser she galloped out of the barn with the robot Sonic following her.

...

She saw Twilight and Rainbow Dash had Ponyville and galloped towards them. Catching breath.

"Weird Sonic clone is chasing me!" She told them. They all turned to see a robot Sonic shoot electricity at them. Applejack closed her eyes as she her a giant magic blast. Opening them again, she saw a magic force field that blocked the blast of electricity. The robot Sonic then came towards them probably 5% faster then Sonic headbutting the force field as electricity sparked him. He then slashed the force field for a few times ending it with a Power-Up-Punch.

(Red: Suddenly Pokemon.)

(*Blaine plays Gotta Catch Em all music.)

(* Red hits Blaine with a hose.)

When that didn't work, he jumped back and fired a laser out of his chest, breaking the force field. Twilight then blasted magic at the robot, only to fail as he punches it to embers. Rainbow and Apple Jack then charge at Metal.

(PKM: Of course, Rainbow is flying.)

But fail, as the robot Sonic catching Rainbow and Applejack's buck. The robot then threw them against Twilight. As the robot approaches them, Rainbow Dash didn't give up but she couldn't GET up.

(*Burn claps slowly.)

Suddenly, a blue blur hits the robot into the ground ad smiles at them.

"Did Someone call for a hero?" He asked.

"Two things, thanks for saving us 'Hero'. Second, I wanted to do that!" Rainbow yelled at Sonic.

(PKM: Old, Sonic Boom reference. Look at comic 7.)

Sonic then looked at the robot.

"C'mon Metal, let's race." Sonic said getting off the robot as then both dashed off. Rainbow smiled.

...

Sonic and Metal kept running/flying through Ponyville.

"Give up, I am Superior to you in every way." Metal said. Sonic smirked.

"I really don't care..." He said as something white punched him in the face.

"I was just waiting for Silver to get here." Sonic said looking at the white hedgehog. Metal was about to get up as he heard something from his receiver.

"Retreat now! DO YOU HEAR ME! RETREAAAT!" Eggman yelled as the robot flew up in the air. Sonic held Silver's arm up.

"And the winner is SILVER! For making Metal look like a doof!" Sonic yelled as Silver smiled.

(PKM: The Sonic the Fighters comic reference.)

(Ckid: Except with Silver, not Tails'.)

(PKM: Yeah.)

Applejack, Rainbow, and Twilight had caught up to them and gave a glare at Silver. The hedgehog just shrugged. Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Fluttershy had came too. A bit curious.

"What the hey was that Sonic? Do you have, cousins or something?" Applejack asked. Sonic rolled his eyes while snickering.

"Just the work of Dr Eggman Applejack." He said. Then going into a flashback when he was little.

(PKM: The graphics of Sonic 2. BRILLIANT!)

...

Sonic skidded to a stop as he looked up to see Robotnik in a flying machine planning to hop into that car with a drill. He laughs and then presses a button. he keeps pressing the button as he sees it doesn't work muttering things. Sonic looked at him disappointed.

"Come on! I can drive that thing better then you can!" Sonic said as Robotnik responded a second later.

"SHUT UP! This is a lot harder then it looks!" He said as he slammed the controlled down. Breaking it. The machine falls as the car runs him over. Complete silence went over as Sonic looked at the car.

"Owy." Robotnik said.

(Ckid: The Sonic Shorts.)

(Blaine: YESH!)

...

Sonic chuckled.

"Yup, brilliant." He said as two alicorns came over. Everyone bowed as they saw Celestia and Luna. Celestia smirks.

"No need, we are only here for the white one." Celestia says as they look at Silver.

"You have to clean up the Bouquet for a few days." Celestia said. Silver nodded. Rarity seemed a bit worried. Something that almost killed Sonic without the chaos emeralds. Imagine if he would get close to her.

(Red: It's , raping, time :3 .)

(MODdenial: NO GAWD! NO GAWD PLZ NO! NO! NOPOOPO!)

(PKM: WHY ARE YOU HERE!)

(MODdenial: IDK!)

They then flew away.

(PKM: The End.)

(Red: Still counting on rape T_T.)

(MODdenial: Just, don't -_-.)

As they flew away Luna frowned, Celestia smiled and tried to cheer her up.

"Do not worry, Luna, you flirt with him all you want later." She said. Luna smiled a little.

"Thank you sister, but I'd like to keep my feelings to myself." Luna said as the two came towards Canterlot Castle.

...

(PKM: Well that was long.)

(K.O.K: Definitely.)

(MODdenial: HOLD IT!)

(ALL: WHAT!?)

(MOODdenial: I wanna challenge Blaine too a Pokemon battle!)

(Ckid: :O)

(PKM: Srry, you have no Pocket Monsters, only Eggs, therefore you can not challenge Blaine to a Pokeman battle.)

(MODdenial: Aw, oh well, TAKE IT AWAY ,BLAINE,.)

(*Blaine uses Cyan Laser on MODdenial.)

(Blaine: LASER!)

(He then uses Red Burst on the screen, but before it engulfs in flames, he says.)

(Blaine: PIZZA!)

(PKM: Make sure to see all our other-)

(*PKM looking at his computer sees the 100000011101001 error scree.)

(PKM: WHAT THE FAKKKK!)

(*He then plays Super Mario 64 for the SNES.)


	9. Chapter 8: The Great Powerful Wizard

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 8

The Great Powerful Wizard

(Burn: That title seems very familiar)

Sonic went back to the woods to see what was up last time. Debris everywhere while dark flames were in the ground where Mephiles left to hell.

(PKM: Pretty sure this is like Sonic Spinball right?

(*PKM looks at his notebook.)

(PKM: So I go from the Sewers to Hell then into a machine, WTF. THERE IS NO PLOT!)

Trying to remember what he said.

'Awaken, Fleetway Sonic!' The words sent a shiver down the hedgehog's spine every time.

"What's the matter, Quickster?" A voice from the distance said.

"Discord!" Sonic yelled looking in back of him, yet stood not Discord, but the great wizard of power known as Ixis Naugus. Sonic looked a bit confused.

(Blaine: Plot twists?)

(K.O.K.: I knew it -_-.)

Before he could ask what was happening, the Wizard shot and ice beam at him, quick stepping to the left to dodge, taking the free shot, the wizard shot a fire ball at Sonic, toasting his back a little while sending some knock back.

(Ckid, Red, K.O.K, and Blaine: TOASTYYYY!)

Sonic leaps into the air curling up into his spin attack, Mostly he thought it hit, but Ixis Naugus made a tree appear below him sending him flying into the air. Giving the wizard another free shot, He shot an energy beam at the hedgehog knocking him into the tree. Sonic ran forwards at Supersonic speeds fully charged homing attacking Ixis Naugus, Then spin dashing while the wizard was off balance, ending it with a side kick. Sending the great wizard crashing into the tree. Sonic chuckles as he goes into a sprinting pose

"What's a matter, got nothing left?" He asks as he dashes towards Ixis Naugus, then, it was game over, The wizard shot an ice beam as soon as the blue blur had came 1 meter away, trying to skid, it fails as he was frozen in ice. Ixis Naugus chuckles,

"Fool, you never stood a chance against me!?" He scoffed, he didn't know it but, electricity swirled behind him, turning a golden hedgehog appeared. And did a demonic laugh. Opening his eyes, Ixis met with red swirls for pupils. A crazy look appeared in his eyes.

(Blaine: Fuking fightn, yeah.)

"DIE!" He yelled a golden blast. The wizard used his magic to freeze the blast into a chunk of ice. The crazed hedgehog blasted forward at full speed flying. The great wizard blocked but fails as the wizard is sent crashing to the walls. Ixis was in a bit of confusion to know what was going on, stroking his beard. He looked at the surprised frozen hedgehog, skidding to a stop. He then looked at the golden hedgehog charging up a golden blast.

(Red: KAMAHAMEHHA!)

(Burn: NO THANK YOU D:)

Ixis Naugus didn't have much time before a giant laser struck him, shooting fire, he aimed it at the super hedgehog, hoping for a critical hit, but that was only a dream. The laser had blasted Ixis Naugus into the trees. The wizard struggled, but eventually got up.

"You'll, YOU'lll PAY FOR THIS EMBARRASSMENT!" The wizard yelled shooting a dark thunder at the hedgehog, missing as he teleports behind the wizard and kicks him in the back, sending a bit more of knock back. The hedgehog flys towards the wizard at supersonic speeds. Only to be frozen once again, by the wizard.

(Blaine: I'm starting see a pattern, but where?)

(K.O.K: _Dumbass_)

The wizard this time scans the area every few seconds to see if the hedgehog was still alive. The super hedgehog looked like it was going to grab his soul.

(Burn: ?)

(PKM: Dammit! We should have done that instead of this, but i'm to lazy to redo the chapter.

his eyes seem to glow red as the ice melts.

"HELLO!" The hedgehog says demonically. Then shooting lasers out of his eyes at the wizard. The wizard of power gritted his teeth and then shoots an array of sharp icicles and blasts of fire at the demonic Sonic. Only missing as the creature keeps teleporting away. Ending right next to Ixis Naugus. The golden hedgehog side kicks the wizard only to fail as the wizard catches his foot. Ixis then shot a blast of fire, sending the hedgehog, tumbling into a tree. The demon's eyes started glowing red as he went into a spinball and hit Ixis Naugus.

(Blaine: Seems extremely painful if he weren't made of 'rubber'.)

Then demonic Sonic then shot two fire blasts.

(ALL: BLAAAAA!)

Sending one hitting Ixis Naugus into a tree, while the other unfreezing the blue blur. Trying to catch his breath a little, he looks at the demonic hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked, the Demonic Sonic chuckled.

"Your worst nightmare."

(PKM: Oh you mean that new animatronic confirmed for FNAF 4?)

Flying towards the hedgehog trying to punch him into the ground only missing as the hedgehog leaps backwards, the golden Sonic then charged up a blast only to fail as Sonic side kicks him.

"Your finished!" Sonic yelled as he spin dashed through the creature, cracking as a dark explosion happened.

(Blaine: And everyone died, THE END :D)

(PKM: That didn't help at all ._. )


	10. Chapter 9: The Adventure Begins!

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 9

The Adventure Begins!

(Blaine: You suck at making titles!)

(PKM: :.

Coming back from the woods after the creature exploded. He saw everyone looking up in the air all scarred, like they had just saw something fly out of the sky.

(K.O.K: not superman T_T.)

When going back to the main six, he noticed Silver there too, everyone looked a bit stunned. One being the same thing everyone else was scarred about and what happened to Sonic.

"Dear Celestia, what happened to you!" Rarity asked the first one to say a word.

"Um, giant laser went boom-boom and made me got hurt." Sonic said scratching his ear.

(Burn: Well that makes sense enough to me.)

(*Ckid face palms.)

(Ckid: Your idiot.)

"So, what were you guys screaming at?" Sonic asked. Silver pointed his hand, Sonic met his eyes with a giant ship. Robots flying all over it.

"Eggman..." Sonic said gritting his teeth.

...

In the woods a two tailed fox and a red echinda look up to see a giant airship too.

"How did he get here!?" Knuckles' asked a bit confused.

(PKM: To be fair, your're a bit confused about everything.)

"I don't know." Tails' said grabbing Knuckles' and started flying.

"But I plan to find out!"

...

"Okay, here's the plan. Me and Silver will go and take on the boss man, while Twilight and Rarity use their magic to cancel all of Eggman's defenses. Applejack and Pinkie will take out all the robots down here..." Sonic was cut off but Applejack.

"Robots? How do you know those varmints are gonna come her-" A large robot hit the floor with gleaming red eyes, an Egg Robo. He made a 'Hi' hand signal and charged blaster. Unlucky for him, Applejack punched his head off causing his wires to fry, making him blow up.

(Blaine: YEAHHHHHH!H!H!H!H!H!H Error: has stopped working.)

Sonic then continued.

"And Rainbow and Flutterhshy will go take out the robots on the front deck- wait, where is Fluttershy?" Sonic asked as she heard rustling in the bushes. Sonic walked over as he saw bunny ears popping out. Opening he saw Fluttershy a bit worried.

"What's a matter?" Sonic asked.

"I-I-I can't fight." She said. Sonic raised an eyebrow and then smiled.

"It's alright, you'll get the hang of it, these guys are evil." He said trying to cheer her up.

"B-B-But everyone is my friend, and I don't know how to fight."

(PKM: I don't remember her saying that From ANY MLP episodes.)

"That's not true, Rainbow told me how you took out that you took out a Ursa Major without trying!" He said. Look at Sonic's emerald eyes made her smile.

"If you have any problems just run." Sonic said grabbing her hand and going towards the others.

(Blaine: NOT SONIC 0666!)

(*Blaine uses Red Burst at the screen but PKM absorbs the fire.)

(PKM: The chapter's over T_T.)

(Blaine: Oh, that's good!)


	11. Chapter 10: Eggman's Master Plan

haotic Harmony

Chapter 10

Eggman's Master Plan

Robotnik pounds his desk as he sees his robots get taken out. Gritting his teeth, he looks at Scratch and Grounder with a death stare.

(Blaine: WEEGEE DEATH STARE! :0)

(PKM: I knew you were gonna do that.)

Looking at the two bots, they knew they were in trouble.

"YOU SAID THOSE ROBOTS WOULD GIVE ME INSTANT VICTORY!" He yells at the robots, they were bit stunned at the yelling as most robots did 'Eventually' hit Rainbow Dash. Robotnik looked at Orbot.

"Well..." He said. Orbot just tilted his to the side like a dog that was confused.

"This is the part where you help me, and then it fails." Eggman said.

(Burn: Surprised by that.)

Orbot calculated all the things in his system on the giant computer screen, reveling the master plan.

"Oh thank you Orbot, get the robo's to the master emerald." He said grinning. Scratch knew the plan already, but Grounder and Cubot's stupidity questioned it.

"What about us?" Grounder asked. Eggman did his trademark toothy smile.

"Bring me Metal Sonic..."

...

Blaine: WTF WAS THIS!

PKM: It doesn't take a genius to figure it out.

Blaine: BUT WHY IS IT SO FUDGING SHORT!

Burn: We're doing a new series like deathbattle called 'Fatality Fighters'.

PKM: And don't worry, this season doesn't end until the next twenty chapters, and the Epilogue.

Sage the Hedgehog: WHY NO LONG CHAPTA!?

PKM: Huh?

MODdenial: Yeah why you do dis!?

PKM: How'd you guys...

SMG4: WHYY!YY!Y!Y!YY!Y!

Burn: Why is supermarioglitchy4 here.

SMG4: MOTHA F***R!

*SMG4 explodes.

Sage the Hedgehog: But where's the longer chapters! WHY U DO DIS!

PKM: Pretty sure were gonna do a chapter some time that's gonna be over 9,000, but that's gonna take a looooooong time.

MODdenial: I CHALLENGE BLAINE TO A POKEMAN BATTLE!

Blaine: Fine.

A wild MODdenial appeared.

*MODdenial brings out a rocket launcher and hits Blaine.

Blaine fainted! (I think.)

PKM: Meh, guess it's a tie.

MODdenial: But I killed him!

*Blaine comes out of the smoke and flies into the air firing the final color blaster.

Blaine: TASTE THE RAINBOW MUTHA FUCKA!

MODdenial used reflect.

*Beam bounces back.

Blaine: YOUR COMING WITH ME! FUKA U MUTHA FUKAAA!

Blaine used Destiny Bond.

*Suicide explosion.

PKM: Ha! Sucks for Blaine, MODdenial can re-spawn, well, Blaine can do that too. But in hell.

Burn: I think he got that rocket launcher at Walmart.

Sage the Hedgehog: True dat


	12. Chapter 11: Showdown Slowdown

Chaotic Harmony

Chapter 11

Showdown Slowdown

At the peak of the Egg Fleet, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy were bucking some robots.

(PKM: Correction, a lot of robots.)

(Red: Question? Do you care?)

Rainbow Dash was having a lot of fun doing, but Fluttershy wasn't. She always apologized to the robots because she felt bad that they were turning off.

(Burn: Robots have no soul, but apparently, Fluttershy thinks they do.)

Rainbow Dash saw a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy didn't answer. She just kept on going. Eventually, they noticed that the robots didn't come as much as before. They wandered if they were all defeated. Fluttershy then looking too her right saw some robots retreating.

"Look!" She yelled. Rainbow turned her attention too where Fluttershy was hoofing at. Rainbow Dash grinned.

"This is going to be fun." She said as she flew into the Egg Fleet. No more robots set foot on the upper deck. Fluttershy looked to see robots all shutdown from being destroyed. Fluttershy gulped and then followed Rainbow Dash inside.

...

Meanwhile, on the ground. Pinkie Pie was jumping around the robots. So fast that they usually explode from confusion. Applejack bucks them into a wall, making them also explode.

"Ah reckon Dr Eggman doesn't make good robots, they as easy to buck as a bunny in chains." Applejack says bucking a Swatbot into the wall. They then noticed the robots were retreating. Eventually, no robots came to them.

"Hmm, where are those varmints." Applejack asked confused.

"Probably going to a party in the giant thing!" Pinkie Pie says pointing her hoof at the Egg Fleet. Though, it wasn't fear that went into her, it was obviously excitement.

"We've gotta warn Twilight." Applejack said. Applejack and Pinkie then began galloping/ bouncing, too the Golden Oaks Library.

(K.O.K: No shit narrator.)

(PKM: That's me.)

(Burn: NU NU NU! it isn't! It's MEEEAAA!)

...

Meanwhile, Knuckles' and Tails' took out a few robots in the Main Station of the Egg Fleet. Tails' used his Arm Cannon while Knuckles used his Stone Fists.

(Blaine &amp; Ckid: EWWWW)

(PKM: Oh, you mean stone dicks narrator T_T.)

"Something's not right" Tails' said hitting a Buzz Bomber's head off with his tail.

"What'ya mean? Everything's going fine." Knuckles' said ripping a Caterkiller in two. Then, everything went silent, looking around, no robots appeared.

"This is what I mean." Tails' told Knuckles'.

"They're aiming for one spot." Tails' said.

"But who?" Knuckles' asked. Then, the gears started clicking in their minds.

"SONIC!" They both said.

...

Meanwhile, Sonic and Silver had just beat one army of Motorbugs. Silver smirked after a bead of sweat came down his face.

"So, you and Rainbow Dash, eh?" Silver said smirking. Sonic's face turned red.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Silver just sighed and dropped the question.

"Try not too piss me off before we get their." Silver asked Sonic.

"Why, it's what I do!" Sonic said moon walking towards Eggman's Base.

(Blaine: WOO!)

"Or else, i'l bring up that question again with a bit more inappropriate to it." Silver said as he looked at Sonic's burning red face.

"Ugh, fine." Sonic said as his face no longer flushed.

As they entered the room. Eggman was aside. With Scratch and Ground with him.

"Welcome Sonic, why don't you hand over the chaos emeralds." Eggman asked, surprisingly politely.

"Sorry Eggface, but we're just here to stop you." Silver said. Eggman smirked. He had a 'I was hoping you'd say that face on.'

"Very well, come." He said as he jumped in a robot suit.

"This'll be easy!" Silver yelled flying towards Eggman.

"NO YOU IDIOT!" Sonic yelled at Silver. He ignored Sonic though. Attacking with a Psychic Cut and then charging again. Eggman, however, swatted the Psychic Power into sparks. Silver then attacked by hitting the Egg-o-death into a wall. Having success. But he noticed The Egg-o-Death took no damage. It shot a bullet at Silver as he was sent crashing into a wall. Sonic shrugged and sighed.

"I warned you." He said running towards Eggman.

(K.O.K: Technically you did, but, you never stopped him.)

The blur blur ran around the robot as wind picked up.

"No, NO!" I'm not letting the same thing happen again!" He yelled as the robot pulled weight and hit the ground, he then punted Sonic into a wall. Sonic gets up a bit damage but was able to continue. He then Homing Attacks Eggman full blast, the robot's left arm and both legs fall off. Making him resort too Rocket thrusts. Eggman tried his best too hit Sonic with a punch, he has operated a machine with only arms before, but this was only one arm.

(PKM: Great! Well for Sonic.)

(Red: Could be good for him.)

(Blaine: WUT, U SPOILER!)

(Burn XD !)

Sonic then slides as the Egg-o-Death falls over.

(PKM: No laws of physics in that.)

(Burn: Yeah! How come I can't go to KFC?!)

(PKM: Cuz Squidward is there.)

He then Spin Dashes into the final arm. Causing nothing but Defense and Projectiles on Eggman's side.

"How about this!" He yelled as he fired a missile at the hedgehog, only too miss as it never locked on. But, Eggman shoots another missile at Sonic that DID hit. Sonic was knocked back too the floor. The Egg-o-Death was about too step on Sonic, but, Silver used his psychic energy to throw The Egg-o-Death into a wall.

"Thanks" Sonic says as he gets up. The Egg-o-Death then shot a energy beam at Silver. Silver uses his psychic energy and tries too hold the beam. It works at first, but the beam got more powerful, and Silver was beaten into a wall, hit critically by a energy beam

(Blanie: It's super effective!)

(PKM: stop...just stop... T_T.)

...

Meanwhile, Tails' was trying to explain something to Knuckles' so boringly it sounded like this too him.

"BLA BLA BLA BLUHHH! BLAAAA! FLajfopifsnioofSBKJEkljc." Tails' word would translate to that in Knuckles's brain.

(PKM: BLUH!)

"Now you know Knuckles?" Tails' asked. Knuckles' snapped out of it and tried to answer Tails's question.

"Uh, 21? No, Triangle!" Knuckles' said confused. Tails' sighs as the two go towards the upper deck.

...

Back where Sonic and Silver were. The Egg-o-Death was almost defeated, but so was Silver. Sonic once again, Spin dashed into Eggman, causing the Egg-o-Death too explode

(K.O.K: Well that was the most unnecessary words I've ever seen.)

(Burn: I thought we were.)

Eggman looks as the blue and silver hedgehogs approach.

"Game Over, Egg Head." Sonic said.

"Not yet, METAL!" Eggman yelled as the blue robot stood on top of the Master Emerald. Dark energy awakened him as mist surrounded him. when the mist cleared. Metal Sonic looked taller, and with a cape.

"Neo Metal Sonic?" Silver said in surprise. The robot made a portal appear, as all he Badniks entered, Eggman, Scratch, Grounder, Orbot, and Cubot entered as well. As the portal closed. A giant siren went off.

WARNING: SELF-DESTRUCT IN 1 MINUTE!

They both gasped as Silver warped out of the airship. Sonic sighed.

"This might not end well." He said running towards the exit.

...

As Rainbow and Fluttershy heard the siren, they went too the upper deck. Where they saw an echinda and a fox.

"Hey? aren't you two the people Sonic's been talking about." Rainbow asked.

"Uh, we can have a Q &amp; A later, right now we gotta get off!" Tails' said as he pushed Knuckles'.

(Burn: Were not gonna have Q&amp;A.)

Rainbow flew off as two Egg Robo's grabbed Fluttershy.

SELF DESTRUCT NOW IN SESSION.

She thought this was the end, but luckily, Sonic came and destroyed both robots. As the ship fell apart, Sonic carried Fluttershy.

"Aren't you worried?" Sonic asked.

"If you have problems, just run, right?" Fluttershy replied. Sonic blushed but he jumped as they both hit the ground with no damage.

(Burn: WHY WHY!)

(PKM: Cuz Sanic 0666 sux)

" A-Are you okay Sonic?" Fluttershy asked. Sonic looked up as the gang ran towards them, Rainbow gave Fluttershy a dirty look.

"Yeah, but Eggman's coming back." He said as he looked at the debris of the Egg Fleet falling.


	13. IMPORTANT!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

Ckid: Hey guys, we're the people who brought you Fatality Fighters.

K.O.K: And Chaotic Harmony (N00BS who made Smash: Right Back at Ya! As well.)

Burn: No, we're not dead. Few of us had ammonia a few months ago, but it was fine.

Red: And yes MODdenial, we've seen the bottom of the latest chapter.

Blaine: So let's get this all out of the way, two reasons we've been off.

PKM: One, is because we've been watching Dbs, and the rest of the Dragon Ball series.

Red: The other reason, is because PKM's computer, is being a little bitch.

PKM: Yeah, it kinda doesn't want me to F*ck it in the keys anymore.

Ckid: What were saying, is that the computer keeps crashing every time we're almost done. Yes, we save it on a Flashdrive. But, that too crashes, cause'...it does...

Blaine: Let's just go through the list of stories and see why were not making them.

**Chaos of Harmony**

**PKM stares at computer screen.**

PKM: ...Fucking serious right now Blaine T_T.

Blaine: Yes, I am still a troll.

**Review Ruckus**

Burn: A series that will only be done when the commenter **Requests **for us to review a series.

**Smash: Right Back at Ya!**

PKM: This is series that we car every little about. Yes, I love smash, we all do, but I don't see any story line except the original 'Defeat Master Hand'. Sure there's Subspace Embasarry, but everyone knows about that.

**Chaotic Harmony**

Ckid: Remember that bitch thing we're talking about? Yeah, it crashes every time we try to upload it, first time giving us 1,456 words, next we got lazy and did 879 words. We said F**K IT! And left. But the chapter will be about the mane six meeting Sonic's friends, and..er...*Cough* Knuckles *Cough* Applejack.

**Fatality Fighters**

Red: This is one we cared MOST about, he tried so many times, in total 6, to get most words, only to fail T_T. The bitch thing kept up acting up so much, we lost INTREST into the Fight, making it the Season Finale. Until then, the newest fight will be **Mewtwo V.S. Frieza.**

PKM: We know this is the 3rd Pokemon battle in a row. But we've been working on it since Sunday, so Stfu. Other then that.

*Burns your computer screen.*

Gotta put the fire out!

Red: Is that your new catchphrase?

PKM: Yes :).

*Blaine shoots PKM with Cyan Laser.

Blaine: LASER!.

*Your screen gets shot too.


End file.
